After the Sun Goes Down
by Towritelove89
Summary: Set back in Minerva's time. It begins with her graduation. Also remember this is the younger Minerva so she is OOC. Remus/Minerva (later on) and OC/Sirius.
1. Graduation

AN- Hey Everyone! This is my first story. So please be nice. Flames will be used to bbq chicken!!! Disclaimer- I clearly don't know Harry Potter or else it would have been set back in Minervas time and full of fluffyness between Remus and Minerva. (whahaha) Oh! I would like to thank all the peps who helped me in ne way with this fic. thanx!!  
The year was 1978 and Minerva McGonagall was 17. It was her last night at Hogwarts. They were having a graduation party, invitati0n only.  
  
In the Great Hall, the teacher's table had been moved away and replaced by two podeums. One occupied by Deputy Headmister, Will McEnery and the other by Professor Dumbledore. He was reading names off a list, the people graduating that night.  
  
"Mike R. Calls.." as he read the names, the people came up onto the stage, shook hands with Dumbledore, grabbed their certificate, and had their picture taken with the headmaster by a little witch dressed in white robes.  
  
He read farther down the list, "Bryn E. Ellermann." ...  
  
Continuing, he annonced: "Kendy C. Harding. Salutatorian." A little witch with blonde hair wearing gold dress robescame up on stage. She grabbed Dumbledore's hand and then with her left hand grabbed the certificate. Turning toward the crowd to have her picture taken, she saw her best friend, Minerva, smiling at her, clapping hard. She gave her a wink. Minerva winked back. Then she saw her boyfriend, Sirius, blowing a kiss at her. She blushed. He was a year younger than her, but to her age didn't matter as long as you were in love. She continued down the stage when they had finished taking the picture. Retreating back to her seat right next to Minerva, her best friend.  
  
The regular house tables were gone and replaced by antique chairs. The first three rows were closed off especially for the students. The rest were for the families, friends, and teachers of the students.  
  
Dumbledore continued down the list:  
  
"Melissa M. Mertz."  
  
And then he annouced in a louder voice than the other names:  
  
"Minerva B. McGonagall. Valedictorian."  
  
A tall, black-haired witch wearing red dress robes stood up from her chair. Her hair was to her shoulders, and she had square glasses framing her eyes. A pin flashing 'head girl' was pinned to her breast pocket.  
  
She looked up at the enchanted ceiling as she walked up the steps to the stage where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her. A smile planted on his face as one of his favorite students came up on stage. Extending his hand to her. She took it, returning his smile.  
  
"Minerva." he whispered to her, his eyes sparkled. She took the certificate, and then turned toward the crowd.  
  
She had seen all her friends look at their parents. She looked to her friend Kendy's mom, she was crying. Minerva looked around. She knew that her mother wouldn't bother to come. It was an empty search, but she still looked. Then her eyes looked to a familar, smiling face. It was the face of Remus Lupin. They caught eyes and both smiled even more. Then she continued her search. Her eyes catching the eyes of her friend, Kendy.  
  
"you look great." her lips mouthed as she put two thumbs up. She looked past her at the rest of her classmates, but she was interrupted by the old, little witch.  
  
"look here, dearie." she said in a croaking voice. Minerva looked into the camera, and smiled wide....  
  
~~~~~FLASH~~~~~  
  
The chairs that been set down were now cleared and over to the side. Also the podeums were gone, and now a band was setting up on stage. The lights were beginning to dim as Minerva ran into Kendy's embrace, still clutching her certificte in her hand. She wrapped her arms around Kendy burrying her head into her shoulder. They broke apart looking at each other. Smiling, Minerva wiped the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I can't believe it! It's over", Kendy whispered. Her mom came up behind her.  
  
"Hey! Congradulations. Both of you", Kendy's mom said hugging her daughter. She looked to Minerva.  
  
"Did my mom show, Mrs. Harding?" Minerva asked slowly not really wanting to hear the answer. Mrs. Harding gravely shook her head.  
  
"No, Iam sorry, my dear." Mrs. Harding said mourningly, "Can I see you a moment, hon? Your father is dieing to see you." she said to Kendy. Sadness was still in her eyes, but she was smiling.  
  
"Yeah sure. Min, wait here for me, k?" Kendy asked, but she didn't wait for Minerva's answer. She turned and followed her mother, leaving Minerva standing in the middle of all the pandemodium in the Great Hall.  
  
Yet as the noises surrounding her grew louder, her mind wasn't there. She wasn't thinking about the diming lights, or the band beginning to play. She was thinking about her mother. 


	2. A Painful Past

Heres chap. 2. It explains why Minerva's mother isn't there. Iam already starting chap. 3 so it will be out soon. Disclaimer-I don't own HP duh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mother had been a muggle, her dad a wizard. When her mother had her she never gave her the love she wanted. She saw Minerva as a mistake. One big mistake. Minerva knew that if it wasn't for her father she would have lived in an ophanage all her life.  
  
Her father had been an auror. He always had a stories to tell her, but he had a dark, secret past. Her Grandfather and Grandmother had been death eaters. They had tried to get Minerva's Dad to join them, but unlike them he had been born with some sense. He had refused to join them at a very, very young age. He had ran away from them, and then found by the police. He refused to them anything about his past so they brought him to a boy's home.  
  
Then on his eleventh birthday, he got his letter. After that his life changed, he had friends now. Great friends, but after six years at school he still hadn't told them his 'secret'. Then one not so special day he told them. They had comforted him. They had actually understood how he felt.  
  
After graduating from Hogwarts, he became an auror. That is also how he met his wife. He had just gotten a call from the ministry about a muggle being attacked by two death eaters. When he arrived there was already four other aurors there. Two of them were casting a spell on the girl that had been attacked. Obviously to erase her memory. The other two were fighting the death eaters. Both of the death eaters were weak and getting weaker. He joined them, and with a simple wave of his wand and a calling of 'sale!!!" they were down. One of the other aurors tied them up, and they took off their mask. He then went to go help the girl who had been attacked. When their eyes meet, it was love at first sight.  
  
But they were both young at the time. They got married only two months after they meet. When they had Minerva everything went wrong. Her true colors showed. She had never liked children, and when she found out that she was pregnant, she locked herself in her room for days, crying.  
  
When Minerva turned eleven, she too got her letter from Hogwarts. After that the hate that her mother felt toward her doubled. Yes, she did marry a wizard, but he didn't tell her until after they married and both of them didn't believe in divorce.  
  
When Minerva was in her sixth year of Hogwarts, her father died. He had been captured by a group of death eaters. He had refused again to join them, and this time he wasn't so lucky to be able to just run away. He had been killed brutly by his own parents.  
  
At that time Minerva was old enough to take care of herself. She seldom saw her mother, only during the summer when she was forced to go home. Minerva stayed most of her summer days at Kendy's. 


	3. Forgotten Memories

A/N- ok I know the last chap. was short but this one is longer. This chap is yet another flash back. (I just wanna write some Min/Rem) Read and find out. Oh yeah!Thanx to all the peps who reviewed this story. This is for you.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own HP yadiyadiyadi........  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!! this is rated pg13 not g or pg! PG-13!!!!!!!!! ok? lol.  
  
It contains a drunk Minerva (whahahah) Iam warning u!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus and Minerva fluffiness ahead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minerva snapped from her thoughts suddenly. Someone was snapping their fingers in her face.  
  
"Minerva, MINERVA!!!", the person yelled. Minerva jerked her head up to look into the worried eyes of Remus Lupin.  
  
"You o.k., Min?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, Iam fine.", she snapped back.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Yes, Iam sure.", she said kindly, looking deep into the younger student eyes. He put an comforting arm around her.  
  
"Iam there for you. You know that?" he asked, trying to cox what she was worring about out if her.  
  
"I know, Remus. Its just I was thinking about my mom.", she said solemly to him. She had told him about her mother last year, when her father had died.  
  
Her mind started to dift back, back to that cold winter day....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a few days before Christmas, and Minerva walked down the lonely halls of hogwarts, heading towards the library. Almost everyone had left on that particularly horrible Christmas brake. Including Minerva's best friend, Kendy. There was only four other students other than her. Including one sixth year Ravenclaw named Mia Unwin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin...  
  
She looked out the window after she settled herself in a comfy chair in the library. Snow was heavily beating down against the windows hiding the Hogwarts grounds from view. She looked down at the book in her lap, 'Hogwarts:A history'. She had read the book many times, but to her it ever got old.  
  
"tap...tap...tap..."  
  
She looked up from her book to see an owl tapping on the library. A small note was tied to its leg.  
  
She went to the window and opened it for the owl to come in. She untied the note from its leg, and then she reached into her pocket for a treat. After giving it the treat, the owl flew back into the blizzard outside. She closed the window, clutching the letter tightly.  
  
She retreated back to her seat. 'Maybe its from Kendy.' she thought, as she ripped open the letter:  
  
Dear Ms. Minerva McGonagall, Iam sorry to inform you that your father has died. It was a sorrow state of affairs. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask us. Mr. Fudge Minister of Magic  
  
The note was so dry, so settle that at first she didn't comprehend it so she reread it. Her breathing got caught in her throat. Tears flowed down her cheaks. She screamed and fell to her knees. Her heart ripping in two...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"come on lets go down to dinner." Remus said. He and Sirius had been playing chess in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had beaten Sirius every game they played.  
  
"good, Iam starving" Sirius said between a yawn. He streched his arms out, and then stood up to join Remus. He opened the portrait hole and both of them slipped out.  
  
Downstairs, in the great hall, all of the regular tables had been cleared away and replaced by a circular table.  
  
Remus and Sirius saw that there had been assigned sets.  
  
On Remus's side was Minerva McGonagall, who wasn't there and another one over was Severus Snape, who also wasn't there.  
  
On Sirius's side was Mia Unwin, who was already eating her dinner and then all of the teachers. Professor Dumbledore smiled as they sat down.  
  
"Hello, Remus and Sirius. How are both of you?" he asked his eyes sparkled at them.  
  
"hullo!", Remus said cheerfully.  
  
"hey!", Sirius said, already stuffing his face with the food that had just appeared on his plate.  
  
Remus looked to the empty seats next to him while sitting down in his assigned seat.  
  
"Where is Minerva and Snape?" Remus asked the headmaster. One of his questions were answered immediately. Severus Snape had just walked in and up to the headmaster.  
  
" headmaster, Iam not feeling well so Iam could you please have someone bring my dinner and breakfast tomorrow to me.", he explained to the headmaster. He blew his nose loudly. Dumbledore stood up and lead Snape back to the entrance hall, handed him a bottle full of purple liquid.  
  
After waving goodbye to Snape, Professor Dumbledore made his way back to the table.  
  
Silence fell upon the table as everyone ate. Until..  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, do you know where Minerva is?" Remus asked softly, after finishing his dinner.  
  
"Actually, no, Remus. I haven't seen her all day.", Professor Dumbledore replied his mouth full of potatoes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minerva had finally left the library. After an hour of crying, she made her way to Gryffindor common room. She was still wiping her red eyes when she swung open the portrait hole. She climbed onto a sofa facing the fire and curled up into a ball and sobs raked her body.  
  
Another hour passed and Minerva was still crying. Then she heard footsteps. Someone was coming. She really didn't feel like facing anyone right then so she put her hood on her head and curled into a smaller ball.  
  
She heard the portrait hole open and a body come in. She peeked out from under her hood and saw Sirirus Black heading upstairs to the boys dormatories.  
  
'He's alone?? Where's Remus?' she thought pulling her hood down. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sniffed.  
  
'I wish Kendy was here. I need someone. Anyone. I feel so alone in this world!' her thoughts invaded her minds that she didn't even hear the soft footsteps against the marble floor outside the Gryffindor.  
  
She looked up suddenly when she heard the potrait open. Her eyes were still red hiden behind square spectacles and her face was tear stained, illuminated by the giant fire in front of her.  
  
Whoever it was entered backwards and he was carrying something. He turned around after he shut the potrait hole. It was Remus Lupin. He smiled when he saw her. He had a tray in his hand. It had a drink, three things of food, and flowers. He had brought her dinner.  
  
And then he relised, she had been crying. He ran up to her, put the tray on the ground, and then wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but like the warm feeling she got when he did this. She buried her head in his shoulder, weeping as she whispered the whole story in his ear.  
  
When they broke away after countless stories were told, Remus stood up, picked up the tray, and set it on her lap.  
  
"You need to eat," he said softly, as he wiped her tears off her cheaks.  
  
She looked down at the tray. It had a goblet full of water, a little bowl of salad, two pieces of pork chops, and a bowl of pudding. She frowned, she didn't think that she could eat anything at the moment. Looking back at Remus, she began to feel bad. He had brought it up for her. A very kind thing to do.  
  
'I will eat my salad and drink. That will be enough.' she thought as she picked up her fork and began to eat.  
  
It was hard to eat. Every bite of food seemed harder and harder to swallow. So she picked up her drink. A faint smell passed her nose as she put the drink to her lips, but she igorned it. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head up for the drink to go down. Her throat burned as it went down. Tears brimed her eyes.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Water is burning my throat? Am I imagining things?' she questioned herself as she finished off the rest of her drink.  
  
Her head started swimming. Her visioned blured. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Her vision was alittle better after pushing her glasses more up her nose.  
  
All the thoughts about her father disappearing from her head. In fact all thoughts cleared her mind.  
  
Remus looked at her as she leaned back into the sofa.  
  
"Minerva?" he asked. She looked at him, but she looked like she was focused on something else. She smiled at him. Something was wrong with her. She seemed... seemed... drunk...  
  
"Are you o.k.?" he asked her.  
  
"yup," she murmered in a voice particularly up beat for a person whose Father had just died.  
  
He leaned over her and picked up the tray off her lap. He didn't want her to knock it off. He bent over and put it under the sofa they were sitting on. Right before he went to sit back up, he felt a hand upon his head. It started rubbing his hair. He looked up, Minerva had her eyes closed and a smile upon her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
He put a hand on top of hers to stop her. He sat up when she finally released his head. She opened her eyes, questioningly. He cocked an eyebrowed up. She smiled more, tilting her head sideways. She cupped her hands around his face and started giggling. Then she leaned forward so that her head was resting on his shoulder, her hands dropping to her side.  
  
Her breath passed his nose. It smelt heavily of ..... alcohol??? Then he relised.  
  
'Oh no!!!' he thought. He had accidently picked up Snape's goblet instead of hers. It had been all his fault she was like this. Earlier that day Sirius and him had gone down to the kitchen under James's invisibiltity cloak which he had left. They had poured out Snape's water and replaced it with pure vodka. It had been a joke, but now it had turned out bad.  
  
He looked down at her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gathered her into his lap, she giggled. She looked up at him through big brown eyes, snuggling deeper into his shoulder.  
  
After about another hour, Minerva fell asleep snuggling against him like a baby. When the clock strike tweve Remus stirred, causing Minerva to wake up.  
  
"Min..." but he was interpted. She had put her face right in front of his, barely a centimeter away. Her eyes locked onto his. Both of them secretly searching for something or somebody. Somebody to love. They stared into each others for what seemed like eternity.  
  
Then finally their faces got closer together, filling the gap between them. Their lips meet and all was better. First it was a light kiss. Then both got hungry for kisses. Her arms found their way around his neck and his arms found her waist pulling her closer against his chest.  
  
They broke away, looking into each others eyes. Then their faces met again. This time they kissed more passionately. Minerva wrapped her legs around his waist, adding more passion to the kiss. Again they broke away, finally out of breath. She smiled and then her head fell limp onto his shoulder. She had fallen asleep. Remus smiled, kissed her head, and then carried her to her dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minnie?" Remus snapped, breaking her away from that memory..  
A/N- sry i just felt that my story was getting to sad. So I had to add fluffiness!!!! Well tell me how you liked this! Tell me the truth!!! Really! I can take it! 


End file.
